Hamtaro: Ask the HamHams!
by coffee.mango
Summary: The hamhams are on a talkshow. Almost all the hamhams are being asked questions such as about: their owner, their favorite stuff, the their love life, more! r&r COMPLETED
1. My So Called Prologue

Hamtaro: Ask the Ham-Hams!  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Genre: General/Drama  
  
Language: English  
  
Last Updated: November 26  
  
Summary: The ham-hams are on a talk. They are being asked questions. ALL the ham-hams. About their   
  
owner, their favorite stuff, their love life, more! Send yours in! Rated PG just in case.   
  
NOTE: Stuff in * are actions.  
  
~Prologue~  
  
At Laura's House…  
  
*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*  
  
Hamtaro: What's that? *looks at the window*  
  
Is that Postman-Ham (is that his name?)?  
  
*Hamtaro gets out of his cage, and checks it out.*  
  
Hamtaro: It is you!   
  
Postman-Ham: Hey Hamtaro! Come on out! I have a letter for you!  
  
Hamtaro: Kay!  
  
Hamtaro: Whoa! It's from the Ham-Ham Talk show!  
  
Postman-Ham: Well see ya soon. I have lots more letters to deliver.  
  
Hamtaro: See ya Postman-Ham!  
  
Postman-Ham: BYE!!!!!!!  
  
Hamtaro: The ham-hams should now about this. Gotta tell them!  
  
*Hamtaro goes through Laura's bed, up the wall, down the drainpipe, and lands on Brandy.*  
  
Hamtaro: See ya Brandy!  
  
Brandy: Ruff!  
  
At the Ham-Ham Clubhouse…  
  
*The ham-hams chatting away*  
  
*Hamtaro pops in the clubhouse all of a sudden (as usual)*  
  
Hamtaro: Ham-hams, we've got good news!   
  
*everyone settles down*  
  
Hamtaro: Okay. I just got a letter from the Ham-Ham Talk Show, and it said us ham-hams can be in it!  
  
Everyone: *gasp* HOORAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Everyone cheers and talks*  
  
Hamtaro: Hey wait, I'm not done! It's gonna be on next Saturday   
  
*Everyone starts talking again*  
  
Boss: So it's me, Hamtaro, Oxnard, Cappy, Howdy, Dexter, Bijou, Pashmina, Penelope, Sandy, Stan,   
  
Snoozer, Panda and Maxwell.  
  
Pashmina: I can't wait!  
  
Sandy: We'll be like, so famous!  
  
Hamtaro: It says we have to groups.   
  
Maxwell: How's this sound? Boss, Cappy and Snoozer will go first. Then, Howdy, Dexter, and Oxnard.   
  
After that, Stan, Panda, Hamtaro, and me. Finally, Penelope, Pashmina, Sandy, and Bijou.  
  
Dexter: That sounds perfect. Except I prefer not to be with Howdy!  
  
Howdy: Quiet!  
  
Stan: I'm gonna rock out there! And meet some pretty girls…  
  
Sandy: STAN!!  
  
*Talks and talks and talks*  
  
-End of Prologue-  
  
CrystalFaerie  
  
Give me some questions to ask Boss, Cappy, and Snoozer! Sorry if you wanted another ham-ham to be in   
  
it. 


	2. Boss, Cappy, and Snoozer

Hamtaro: Ask the Ham-Hams!  
  
This chappy's kinda short.  
  
If I mentioned your name already, I won't repeat it.  
  
Note: The announcer guys are: Raja and TJ. Their hamsters. Their on a talk show called Ham-Talk. Words in '' are thinking. ~~~ separates times. (Does that even make sense?)  
  
~Chapter 1~  
Boss, Cappy, and Snoozer  
  
Raja: Hey everyone! I'm Raja  
  
TJ: And I'm TJ. Are you ready for Ham-Talk?  
  
Everyone: YAHH!!  
  
Raja: That's great! Today we have the ham-hams from the Ham-Ham Clubhouse. May we welcome Boss, Cappy, and Snoozer!  
  
*Boss, Cappy, and Snoozer come in (Boss carries Snoozer)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Boss: Are ya ready Cappy?  
  
Cappy: not really.  
  
Boss: Come on! Don't you wanna be famous??  
  
Cappy: Not really.  
  
Boss: *sighs* Cappy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TJ: How ya guys doing here?  
  
Boss: We're fine!  
  
Cappy: We are?  
  
Boss: Quiet down!  
  
Snoozer: All is well in the land of the bunnies. *Cappy and Boss sweatdrops*  
  
Raja: Great!  
  
TJ: First let's have Boss.  
  
Boss: Sure!  
  
TJ: First one- from Charm-Star. Why do you have zig-zag whiskers?  
  
Boss: It's sort of a long story, but let's just say my cousins back home were a little obnoxious and ruined them.  
  
TJ: Ouch! Next one's from S.S.T.A.G. - What's your favorite TV show?  
  
Boss: I guess I like watching soccer and other sports stuff.  
  
TJ: Cool! Now what's your favorite movie?  
  
Boss: I like the Ham-Rangers: First Mission! It's hamtast!  
  
TJ: And S.S.T.A.G. says: Will you be my friend?  
  
Boss: UH. Well I guess. But, I don't really know about you so maybe not.  
  
TJ: Interesting. Now Boss, since you're a field-ham, where exactly did you get your hard hat and shovel? This one's from Kera-The-Kero-Lover.  
  
Boss: Well I dig tunnels, so I have to wear a hard hat- to be safe. And the shovel's for digging.  
  
TJ: Have you ever been to America? That's from T.W3.  
  
Boss: No, never.  
  
TJ: You should go there. It's amazing! Now one last one. What's one thing you've always wanted to do but never got a chance to do it?  
  
Boss: I really always wanted to go on a date with Bijou. She's the sweetheart of my dreams!  
  
TJ: Great!  
  
*Loud cheering and applause*  
  
Raja: That was Boss for ya! Next in, we have Cappy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cappy: So how was it Boss?  
  
Boss: GRRREAT! You're up next, Cappy!  
  
Cappy: Yeah, I know.  
  
Boss: Be brave Cappy.  
  
Cappy: 'Kay Boss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raja: Will we have Cappy up here!  
  
*Cappy ticky-ticky's up to the stage*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TJ: So how are you doing there, Cappy?  
  
Cappy: Fine.  
  
TJ: Let's start! How many hats do you really have?  
  
Cappy: Uh. I'm not sure. Let's see. I'm sure I have at least 92.  
  
TJ: Whoa! That's gotta be a lot! How did you first decide to have Boss as the hamster you look up to?  
  
Cappy: Well he's a field hamster! Field hamsters get to have soft hay and newspapers to sleep on. And he's strong! He saved me in a flood once.  
  
TJ: Brave Boss! Hey, are you the same age as Penelope? That's from Anime Lover J.  
  
Cappy: Not sure. her birthday's March 3rd, mine's August 6th. It's confusing!  
  
TJ: It must be. Do you love Penelope?  
  
Cappy: Huh? Love? Why would I? TJ: Well, ok. Finally, what's your favorite flower?  
  
Cappy: Flower??? Uh. I guess sunflowers are cool.  
  
TJ: Hamtastic! Let's here it for Cappy!  
  
*Audience goes wild*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Boss: Super, Cappy!  
  
Cappy: *blushes* Thanks! (That is not shonen-ai!)  
  
Boss: Now, if we could only get Snoozer to wake up.  
  
Snoozer: I am awake! And I'll never sleep again. ZuZuZu.  
  
*Boss and Cappy does Anime fall*  
  
Boss: It's no use. I guess I'll carry him again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TJ: Let's get Snoozer out here!  
  
*Boss drags Snoozer to stage*  
  
TJ: I guess we're having technical difficulties.  
  
Boss: Don't worry! He's fine!  
  
Snoozer: ZuZuZu.  
  
TJ: Okay, Do you sleep 24/7 or what?  
  
Snoozer: Yep, Yep. ZuZu.  
  
*Boss sweatdrops* 'Is he talking in his sleep?'  
  
TJ: Right. Uh, what's your all-time favorite TV show?  
  
Snoozer: Sleeping Beauty-Ham.  
  
TJ: I guess that's your favorite movie, right? Now, what do you dream about when you're sleeping all day? That's from Haily Comet.  
  
Snoozer: Lots a stuff! Whatever is decided by the wind.  
  
TJ: The wind?  
  
Boss: 'What's up with Snoozer today?'  
  
TJ:Okay, last question. Where do you come from? This one's from Silvermoon.  
  
Snoozer: I can from Dreamland, where else? (OCC: Sorry! I'm not good at being realistic!)  
  
TJ: Seems logical.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raja: Let's hear it for the ham-hams!  
  
*Audience goes wild*  
  
TJ: Well, we're done for now. Stay tuned for the next ham-hams from the Ham- Ham Clubhouse: Howdy, Dexter and Oxnard!  
  
*Audience cheers like crazy*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued.  
  
If you spot any weird spelling mistakes, tell me. Don't forget to send in some suggestions for questions for Howdy, Dexter, and Oxnard! 


	3. Next up:: Howdy, Dexter, and Oxnard!

Hamtaro: Ask the Ham-Hams!  
  
If I mentioned your name already, I won't repeat it. Thanks for all the people who read and reviewed!  
  
Note: Words in '' are thinking. ~~~ separates times  
  
Also, there is an intermission between the groups. In other words, the commercials come up between each set of ham-hams. (Do I make sense?!)  
  
Yes, the ham-hams may have the wrong OCC.  
  
~Chapter 2~  
Howdy, Dexter, and Oxnard  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Backstage.  
  
Hamtaro: That was great you guys!  
  
Bijou: Oui! That was magnifique!  
  
Boss: *blushes* Thanks Bijou!  
  
Sandy: Snoozer was totally funny!  
  
Maxwell: We have Howdy, Dexter, and Oxnard next. I hope you guys are ready!  
  
Howdy: I know I'm ready, but is Dexter ready there?  
  
Dexter: I was ready long before you were.  
  
Oxnard: I can't wait for it! I hope they have some hamster treats there. I want to be ready!  
  
Hamtaro: You're gonna rock out there Oxnard!  
  
Oxnard: Hope so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TJ: Now it's time for our next group of ham-hams!  
  
Raja: Introducing. Oxnard, Howdy and Dexter!  
  
*Audience cheers*  
  
*Howdy, Dexter, and Oxnard come.*  
  
Howdy: Have ya'll heard of the kangaroo from Kalamazoo? (Got that from this story:P) Guess what happened to it?  
  
*Some people in audience obviously does not know Howdy too well and answers 'What?'*  
  
Howdy: It travelled all the way to the Carribeans, and had ye jumping contest with yer rabbit! Hardy-har-har!  
  
*Everyone sweatdrops*  
  
Dexter: What a lame joke.  
  
Howdy: Whatcha say there, partner? *holds up a fist*  
  
Dexter: Huh? Nothing.  
  
Oxnard: Will we get with the interviewing?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raja: Okay, how about we have our first contestant. Oxnard!  
  
*cheering*  
  
Raja: So how's your life Oxnard?  
  
Oxnard: Real great!  
  
Raja: Here comes our first question. What do you think was the best adventure the Ham-hams ever had? That's from Miss Puar.  
  
Oxnard: 'Kay. Let's see here. Oh, I know! The best adventure us ham-hams had was when we slipped across that big ice and found a new island! Then the ice started to crack and we couldn't get back across. Maxwell thought of a plan that we could make a raft. It was fun. but scary still.  
  
Raja: It must've been! Hey do you ever eat that sunflower seed you carry around? That's from Charm-Star.  
  
Oxnard: You mean this one *holds it up*  
  
Raja: Yeah! That seed!  
  
Oxnard: Well, of course not! It's the bestest sf seed ever!  
  
Raja: It must be. Now hammy ham asks how you get that sf seed to stick so well to your fur.  
  
Oxnard: WHA? Hammy ham, as you can see, my sf seed is NOT sticking to my fur.  
  
Raja: *snicker* Last question form Kero-The-Kera-Lover. How did you first meet Pepper?  
  
Oxnard: Well it's kind of a long story. But it's as simple as this. A long time ago, Kana took me to this big farm. It was her cousin Dylan's farm. Dylan introduced me to his hamster, Pepper. Then, me and Pepper became friends. How's that?  
  
Raja: Hamtast! Let's hear it for Oxnard!  
  
*Hooray from the audience*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TJ: It's time for Howdy!  
  
*Howdy comes in*  
  
*audience cheer*  
  
Raja: What's up Howdy?  
  
Howdy: The ceiling.  
  
Raja: Very funny. Now some questions. Why do you only wear red aprons?  
  
Howdy: Red symbolizes my power! (being sarcastic here :P) *eyes glow with fire*  
  
Raja: Woah. Get some chill-pills.(That's what this kid at my school says to me:P) Where do you get those dumb jokes? That's from S.S.T.A.G.  
  
Howdy: Ha! Shows how inappreciative you are S.S.T.A.G.! And same to yu there, Dexter! Where ever you are.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dexter: Cant he chill out for 1 sec.?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Howdy: I got those jokes from my great Aunt Aldelageratewatus. (made it up:P) Those jokes are the best, period. No buts.  
  
Raja: Right. Now what was the first thing you and Dexter were fighting about?  
  
Howdy: Hard to remember ya know! I think it was that time when we were still kids. Dexter put that banana peel on the floor. I slipped. Dexter started cracking his head up. I was so mad! I chased him around like chickens! Har Har! That was darn tootin' funny! 'Cause when finally ran outta breath, I ran right into him! End of my story.  
  
Raja: Hamtastic! Lets have it for Howdy!  
  
*Hooray and all that.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TJ: Now it's. Dexter's turn!!  
  
*audience cheers*  
  
Dexter: Why thank-Q! *bows like a gentleman*  
  
Raja: Hey Dexter. What's it like having an owner who makes glasses as his job?  
  
Dexter: It's quite fascinating. I don't know who would turn down an offer like that!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From backstage.  
  
Howdy: Yeah right! Who would not turn down that offer! *snicker*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raja: Next question. What did Howdy do to make you hate him???  
  
Dexter: His dumb jokes of course!  
  
Raja: It must be hard to resist getting mad. Dexter: Yes it is  
  
Raja: Who is older. You or Howdy?  
  
Dexter: Let me think.. Well his b-day's on Feb 18, and mine's Oct 10. So yes, howdy's older than me. *cries sarcastically, anime style*  
  
Raja: Don't feel bad. Will you go tell Pashmina your true feelings without backing down and then ask her to go on a date with you? Uh. That's from Haily-Comet.  
  
Dexter: Hmm. Hey, maybe I'll do that right after I'm done this. But-  
  
*door springs open.*  
  
Dexter: Pashmina? *eyes twinkle anime style*  
  
Pashmina: *twinkle in same way* Oh Dexter! My love!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Bacstage.  
  
Howdy: WHAT?????????? No!!!! My Pashmina is gone!!! *cries anime style*  
  
Stan: Dexter took Pashmina away. Oh well. I still have my Bijou-licious. *hugs Bijou*  
  
Boss: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.  
  
Stan: Sorry there Boss-man!  
  
Boss: You'll pay for that.  
  
*Howdy still crying*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dexter and Pashmina hug for a long time. Then they finally walk out. Talking about. wedding plans??!?!  
  
TJ: Well. There you have it! Next we'll be having Stan, Panda, Maxwell and. the one and only Hamtaro!  
  
Raja: We'll be back, right after these messages. (Is THAT how they say it?)  
  
*audience is wild, whatever.*  
  
*Howdy still sobbing. I pity him. (Kay maybe not)*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will Dexter and Pashmina get married? What will Howdy do? Are Maxwell, Panda, Hamtaro, and Stan be ready for their interview? Tune in to the next chap for answers!  
  
Note: sf means sunflower. It's sorta tiring writing such a long phrase- sunflower seed(it took me 3897 sec. to write that down! ) I just think it's faster. And for those who've played Ham-Hams Unite, you should know about Oxnard's seed. He was obsessed with it! (That's after you beat the game and go to his room)  
  
Again, thanks for all those who read & reviewed. Note to all who didn't review: R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! *gasps for air*.... *finally calms down* Actually, I don't really mind if you don't review. I know how you feel (I think). Sometimes it's hard to think what to write down. (Am I right? Yes? No?)  
  
There's something. weird. I support Stan/Pashmina WAY more than Dex/Pashmina (same with Howdy/Pashmina), but I still made it Dex/Pashmina. I feel fine still. Note: I support Hamtaro/Bijou, Oxnard/Pepper, Penelope/Cappy (is that possible?), and of course, Stan/Pashmina.  
  
Concerns for the Hamtaro Anime:  
  
Have you noticed about after the 2nd season, Dexter and Howdy stopped showing interest with Pashmina? And Stan, too.  
  
Another thing for Stan, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR VOICE????? Some of you might not've noticed, but they changed Stan's voice. And they always give Stan a small part to say! I pity him!  
  
And, there's smething wrong with the setup. One episode(the one Oxnard tells fortunes), Pashmina says that she's not old enough to think about stinky, old boys. Then in some other episode(trust me, I've seen almost all of'em!), Pashmina's like saying true love's the answer. (Sorry if I'm going too hard on only Pashmina. She was the first I thought about with this predicament! (Is it just like that, or did something twist and turn in the making of the dub version?)  
  
And can't Boss stop going after Bijou? I feel sorry for her.  
  
Also, as I said before about Stan, they're including too much of some specific ham-hams. And Hamtaro super-fans, brace your selves for this statement of mine. WHY DOES HAMTARO HAVE TO BE THE STAR OF THE SHOW? I mean, even my friend agrees! It's kinda annoying hearing Hamtaro's name all the time(Like in the theme songs) They make it look like the ham-hams that are being left out are just the quiet ones. Well they're sure doing it in an amazingly sad way!  
  
*sigh* I don't think I have anything else to say. Except that the Hamtaro show is not good for kids who don't really know much about hamsters. They really make it realistic, though. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, ask a vet.)  
  
If you would like to argue with me for the statements I made above, please review and state it in an un-mad way. Sorry to those who are tired of my yakking.  
  
Anyway, R&R. That's all I ask, R&R!! 


	4. It's time for: Hamtaro, Maxwell, Panda,

Hamtaro: Ask the Ham-Hams!  
  
If I mentioned your name already, I won't repeat it. Thanks for all the people who read and reviewed! Some of you I responded to at the end of the fic. Check it out if you wish.  
  
~~  
  
Also, if you're not HamtaroCutie91, you should be cheering loud for this person. If it wasn't for HamtaroCutie91, you wouldn't be reading this right now. In other words, HamtaroCutie91 reminded I was suppose to be writing the fic. Thanks HamtaroCutie91!  
  
~~  
  
Note: Words in '' are thinking. ~~~ separates times (~~ is just for organization)  
  
~~  
  
Also, there is an intermission between the groups. In other words, the commercials come up between each set of ham-hams. (Do I make sense?!)  
  
~~  
  
No YAOI, YURI, or HENTAI questions! Check at the end of the chap if you don't know what the words in capitals mean.  
  
~~  
  
Yes, the ham-hams may have the wrong OCC. Forgive me!  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimer (Yes, I kept on forgetting this!): I do NOT own Hamtaro. It's all kept by its owner, Ritsuko Kawai. ~~  
Chapter 3  
Hamtaro, Stan, Maxwell, Panda  
  
~~~  
  
Backstage... (in girls' quadrant)  
  
Bijou: Do you really like him that much?  
  
Pashmina: Oh yeah!  
  
Sandy: I think you guys will make like, the best couple ever!  
  
Pashmina: *blushes* Thanks you guys!  
  
Penelope: Ookwee! Ookwee!  
  
~~~  
  
Backstage..(Boys' quadrant)  
  
Stan: Yo! This is totally not fair!  
  
Howdy: *sniff* *sniff* How did you get Pashmina??!!  
  
Dexter: Easy! I was being polite and well-mannered. Not like somebody!  
  
Howdy: Whatcha sayin'??!!  
  
Dexter: I'm saying that you are the exact opposite!  
  
I'm just gonna. go.  
  
~~~  
  
Hamtaro: I can't wait to get out there!  
  
Oxnard: Oh good luck Hamtaro!  
  
Hamtaro: Thanks, Oxnard!  
  
Panda: I wonder what questions they're gonna ask us  
  
*Stan comes in*  
  
Stan: Only the best. I'm going last! 'Kay Hamtaro?  
  
Hamtaro: Sure Stan  
  
Panda: I'll go first!  
  
Maxwell: Great! Then I'll go after Panda, then Hamtaro's next.  
  
Hamtaro: Hamtastic! Ooh I can't wait!  
  
~~~  
  
TJ: Now it's time for our next few ham-hams: Hamtaro, Stan, Maxwell, and Panda!  
  
*ham-hams come in and bow and stuff* *audience cheers*  
  
Raja: Who's going to go first?  
  
Panda: I am!  
  
Raja: Great!  
  
Raja: So Panda, did you make anything new this week?  
  
Panda: Well not yet, but I am planning on making a new trampoline for one of the new rides in the Ham-Ham FunPark.  
  
Raja: That's great! Panda, what is your favorite TV show?  
  
Panda: Well I really like watching Trading Spaces: Boys vs. Girls (*I love that show!)  
  
Raja: Cool! What was the first thing you built? That's from Kera-The-Kero- Lover.  
  
Panda: The first thing I ever built was a chair.  
  
Raja: Why'd you build it?  
  
Panda: Well. because it was the simplest to build for me.  
  
Raja: oowwww asks how did you learn to build things.  
  
Panda: I learned from my owner, Mimi's dad.  
  
Raja: Must be fun building all of that stuff! Give it up for Panda!  
  
*applauds*  
  
(*Yes that stank)  
  
~~~ TJ: Now it's Maxwell's turn!  
  
Raja: So Maxwell did you read any good books lately?  
  
Maxwell: Yes of course! Just last night I read about the laws of physics. It was quite remarkable! It was about-  
  
Raja: Now, that's great! We don't want to carry away there, do we?  
  
Maxwell: Guess not  
  
Raja: Have reading so much books changed your personality in any way?  
  
Maxwell: Of course not!  
  
Raja: How did you first get copies of books in hamster size? Considering I'm sure your owner doesn't know you can read.  
  
Maxwell: Well, see there are hamster helpers at the book store who create stories for hamsters to carry around easily. Makes sense? (*That's what I think they do! Got any suggestions for a better explanation?)  
  
Raja: Interesting. Which do you like better, science or history?  
  
Maxwell: *thinks* Well. I think I like science better. (*I certainly like science better than history!) Science is fascinating to learn about!  
  
Raja: Hamtast! Everyone give a hand for Maxwell!  
  
*applauds*  
  
TJ: We have Hamtaro next, right?  
  
Raja: Of course!  
  
Raja: How're you doing Hamtaro?  
  
Hamtaro: Grreat!  
  
Raja: What's your favorite thing to do when you're NOT with Laura or the ham-hams?  
  
Hamtaro: Well. I like being in my cage and sleeping.  
  
Raja: Next, Hamtaro do you like being the star of the show?  
  
Hamtaro: Of course I do! I mean, the ham-hams get their space, but I'm a star, and a star is a star!  
  
Raja: You are very lucky! Hey Hamtaro, do you like Bijou?  
  
Hamtaro: Yeah, I like Bijou. I also like Sandy, Pashmina, Cappy, Boss, and all the other ham-hams!  
  
Raja: *sweatdrops* Not what I mean. HEY! Let's all sing the Hamtaro theme song!  
  
Hamtaro: Oh yay!  
  
Hamtaro: That was really fun!  
  
Raja: It must've been!  
  
*everyone cheers loud for Hamtaro, the star*  
  
TJ: Well, our last contestant for the segment is the one and only. Stan!!!  
  
*Stan comes in*  
  
Stan: Ya! Here! *throws flowers for the girls* There ya go, my prettys!  
  
TJ: *sweatdrops* Well, let's get to the point here. Stan, I got a letter for you.  
  
Stan: Cool!  
  
TJ: It reads: I think I might have found a girl ham for you. She's like Pashmina, only her name is Cashmiere and she was a blue bow behind her ear. She thinks ur cool! Ciao and thanks! That's from Haily- Comet.  
  
Stan: *blushes* Ooohhh-lala! I have to find that girl!  
  
~~~  
  
Pashmina: Grrr. How could he?!  
  
~~~  
  
TJ: Question time! What is your favorite flower?  
  
Stan: Flower? .Roses! Sunflowers are my 2nd favorite.  
  
TJ: How many songs have you wrote? That's from Twinkle-Twinkle.  
  
Stan: I wrote five (made up, of course): Shakin', The Star Waltz, Sunflower Spinners, River Runner, and of course the one and only, Twirl Twirl Song.  
  
TJ: Why don't you sing that Twirl Twirl Song to us?  
  
Stan: Love to! Twirling, Whirling, round we..  
  
*girls in audience say, "He's sooo dreamy!"*  
  
TJ: That was great! Now when did you first start. flirting?  
  
Stan: .If you mean rockin' with the pretty ladies, I've started the first day I met one.  
  
TJ: I see. Let's give it up for Stan and the other ham-hams, Hamtaro, Maxwell, and Panda!  
  
*cheers and all that*  
  
To be continued.  
  
~~~  
  
Send in your Pashmina, Penelope, Bijou, and Sandy questions ASAP!!  
  
Letters to the reviewers (I hadn't thought of this 'til now! And I don't have one for ALL of you. Sorry!):  
  
To oowwww: Thanks! Note: You forgot Stan. But that's okay. I don't mind. But Stan is mad, I think. ~~ To RLC the CD: I'm sorry I didn't put in your questions. They're not exactly questions. They're jokes right? Well, why do feet smell if they don't have a nose and what were you talking about here- carrots are good for your eyes but can it dial a phone? ~~  
  
To Obsidian Dancer: I'm happy you agree. Now if you just had a question for one of them hams, I would be even happier! ~~  
  
To HamtaroCutie91: There, I mentioned your name. You're a star! And it's true, if it wasn't for you, I would've never remembered to update the fic. ~~  
  
To Trixie3: Thanks for you're questions for the girl ham-hams. You didn't give any questions for the boys, though. Do you dislike them or something?! ~~  
  
To Haily-Comet: 1. Do I rock that much? 2. I totally LOVE your fics! (Now if I can only think of some good reviews to write for them.) 3. Was the part with the letter okay? What do you think? ~~  
  
To random hamtaro fan: I'm sorry I didn't put up your question. It was a total shonen-ai (boy to boy) question! I don't believe in shonen-ai (yaoi) or shojo-ai (yuri, girl to girl), and especially not hentai (Someone explain hentai for me!)! ~~  
  
To. That's all! R&R! ~~  
  
Again, send your questions for the GIRLS! Don't mistakenly write one for one of the boys (Pease??)! 


	5. Gurlz Rule

Hamtaro: Ask the Ham-Hams!  
  
~~  
  
Thanks for all the reviewers! Also, Happy Holidays, especially Christmas! Sorry if you were waiting forever for me to update. My computer was going crazy. Also, I was having a Christmas. happy thing. Yes.  
  
Also, introducing. SKFOON(Stupid Kid from out of nowhere)! ((SKFOON: I'm not that stupid! CF(Me! CrystalFaerie!): I'm TRYING to write this fic! SKFOON: SORRY! Geez.))  
  
No more letters for the reviewers( Sorry... I was kidding! I have a couple for some reviewers. Skip to the bottom if you can't wait for it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hamtaro. It's all kept by its owner, Ritsuko Kawai.  
  
((CF: This is the moment most of you have been waiting for. The girls' turn! SKFOON: I thought it was ladies' first! CF: Oh, shut up! Ladies get their honor. SKFOON: Tch. Whatever. CF: On with the fic!))  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 4: The Girlz: Bijou, Penelope,  
Pashmina, and Sandy!  
  
~~  
  
Backstage in Girls' Place.  
  
*Pashmina swarms in*  
  
Bijou: Oh! Are we going next?  
  
Pashmina: Of course!  
  
Penelope: Ookwee! Ookwee!  
  
Bijou: Penelope must be ready!  
  
Pashmina: She sure is! I can't stand the wait!  
  
Sandy: *sigh* We'll be like, so totally famous!  
  
Penelope: Ookweeeeee!!!!  
  
((SKFOON: What's up with them? CF: Could you get lost kid? SKFOON: Oh come on! It's Christmas! CF: Oh fine! Stay for only this last chapter. SKFOON: YAY!))  
  
Bijou: I cannot wait!  
  
Sandy: Me neither!  
  
~~  
  
TJ: We are about to interview our last bunch of ham-hams. Bijou, Sandy, Penelope, Pashmina!!  
  
Raja: Would ya give it up for the girls!!!  
  
~~  
  
Pashmina: That's us!  
  
Bijou: Come on!  
  
Sandy: Let's rock it to them!  
  
Penelope: Ookwee!  
  
*boys come charging in* ((SKFOON: Aren't they not allowed to do that? CF: Who cares?!))  
  
Hamtaro: Come on!  
  
Dexter: You girls are coming aren't you?  
  
Pashmina: But of course!  
  
Boss: Then hurry!  
  
Cappy: Everyone's waiting!  
  
*Stan signing autographs*  
  
Stan: Hope you do well out there my sweeties!  
  
Girls: Let's go! (Ookwee!)  
  
~~  
  
TJ: Here they are now!  
  
*Cheers and applause*  
  
Raja: So how are you ladies doing?  
  
Bijou: Magnifique!  
  
Sandy: Terrific!  
  
Pashmina: Grrreat!  
  
Penelope: Ookwee!!!  
  
Raja: Good! Now could someone tell me that this little ham-ham can say more than that.  
  
Pashmina: Nope. Penelope can only say that word. I can translate for you.  
  
Raja: .Good idea. I think. Our first contestant of the ladies will be.  
  
Bijou: Moi!  
  
Raja: Yes, you- Bijou.  
  
*applause*  
  
Bijou: Thank-Q everyone!  
  
((Other girls get off stage))  
  
Raja: So, comment ca va, Bijou?  
  
Bijou: Ca va très bien. Et toi?  
  
Raja : Oui, ça va bien, aussi. Getting to the point. First question. Oh wait. It's about French. *groans* How much French can you speak? The whole language, or just a little? From Kera-the-Kero-Lover  
  
Bijou: I can speak a lot of French! I've been in France for a long time, so I know.  
  
Raja: Good for you! Next: If you could make a movie about anything what would it be about and who would star as what? That's from T.W3  
  
Bijou: If I got to make a movie, it would be about. eh. love! And friendship! I would star as. well I would like to be the director.  
  
Raja: Amazing! I can see it now! You directing the love movie! Speaking of love, I got these from lotsa people. Do you like Hamtaro as a boy-ham? And can you admit your love for him?  
  
Bijou: *blushes* Well. Maybe. Hamtaro is funny sometimes.  
  
~~  
  
Boss: *heart breaks* ((SKFOON: Looks like he's suffering from lung disease. Let's call the doctor! CF: That's part of the fic! Now keep it down!))  
  
Stan: Aw man! Hamtaro got the other girl! Oh well. I still got plenty of love left! Right ladies?  
  
*Ladies giggle*  
  
Hamtaro: Bijou likes me????????? AHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
~~  
  
*audience goes oohh and ahhhh*  
  
Raja: This was a letter from Haily-Comet: Bijou, I know you like Hamtaro, but think about Boss- He's done so much stuff for you, please, why don't you consider it?  
  
Bijou: Boss? Well Boss is okay. But Hamtaro is good too. They're both good friends.  
  
~~  
  
Boss: Bijou takes me as a friend? Ahh Darn! I'm in the friend zone! Gotta move it up.  
  
~~  
  
Raja: Well that's enough for Bijou.  
  
*Audience cheers and whistles*  
  
Raja: Our next contestant- Sandy!  
  
(Cheers galore)  
  
~~  
  
Sandy: Wow Bijou! That was super-awesome!  
  
Pashmina: I agree!  
  
Penelope: Ookwee!  
  
Sandy: Well it's my turn now! Wish me luck!  
  
Bijou: Good luck Sandy!  
  
~~  
  
TJ: There she is!  
  
Raja: Are you doing good or what, Sandy?  
  
Sandy: I'm doing soooo great!  
  
Raja: That's good! Cause our first question for you is. Why do you call Stan older, and then he's your twin? It's very opposite.  
  
Sandy: Ummm. Hello? Stan is my twin. And he's older than me by 2 min.  
  
Raja: Speaking of Stan, how much does it annoy you when you have to constantly break Stan away from flirting?  
  
Sandy: Well, it totally annoys me! Man! Does Stan ever flirt good! I bet he's doing it right now!  
  
~~  
  
Stan: *watching interview* I sure am! Hey ladies, need a massage?  
  
~~  
  
Raja: He must be. Next one. What's one thing you've always wanted to do but never got a chance?  
  
Sandy: Hmm. Let me think. I always wanted to be famous like my owner, Hillary. People call her the 'Ribbon-Queen'  
  
Raja: Well here you are now! Being watched live by everyone nation-wide!  
  
Sandy: COOL!!  
  
Raja: Yes, well can you do a circus act? That was from Charm-Star.  
  
Sandy: Of course! But not yet. I'd have to think of a routine. Sorry Charm- Star.  
  
Raja: Too bad. Hey Sandy do you love Maxwell more than your ribbon? That's from Obsidian Dancer. ((SKFOON: Complex name.))  
  
Sandy: Huh?? .Well.. I like them both the same!  
  
~~  
  
Maxwell: I will NOT accept being tied with a ribbon!  
  
Howdy: Calm down Maxwell! You're only lucky! Not like me.  
  
~~  
  
Raja: That's it for Sandy.  
  
*applause and cheer*  
  
~~  
  
Bijou: You did a good job, Sandy!  
  
Penelope: Ookwee, Ookwee!  
  
Sandy: Thanks!  
  
Pashmina: Penelope, you're going next. I'm going with you. That's okay right?  
  
Penelope: Ookwee!!  
  
Sandy: You'll do great out there Penelope!  
  
~~  
  
TJ: Next we have Penelope!  
  
*cheers*  
  
(Penelope and Pashmina come up)  
  
Raja: Since Penelope can't speak very much of our language, we need our translator Pashmina! Are we doing great there Penelope? ((SKFOON: She STILL can't talk? CF: Yeah, well she's gonna learn soon. SKFOON: She better. Or she'll never be understood by anyone))  
  
Penelope: Ookwee-kwee!  
  
Pashmina: She said she's doing fine. ((SKFOON: By the way, how does Pashmina now what Penelope's saying anyway? CF: I don't know))  
  
Raja: Let's have our first question. Have you ever had soda pop? Is it too fizzy for you?  
  
Penelope: Ookwee-kweee. Ookwee.wee. ((SKFOON: Oh brother!))  
  
Pashmina: She said, "I only like pop with fizz in it! It's bubbly. and stuff."((SKFOON: O__o Okay.))  
  
*Everyone sweatdrops*  
  
Raja: Right. *clears throat* From Charm-Star: You should be able to talk in hamster language by now. Right??  
  
Penelope: Oookwee..kwee, ookwee-kweeee oo.  
  
Pashmina: She said that she doesn't feel like it. She said she'll start when she's older. ((When's that gonna be?? CF: Who knows.))  
  
Raja: So, what's it like being the youngest of the clubhouse?  
  
Penelope: Kwee, Ookwee. Ookwee-kwee. Kwee! Ook-ookwe!  
  
Pashmina: *giggles* She said she's happy of it since she doesn't get in trouble or anything.  
  
Raja: Lucky.. Would you.take off your blanket if Pashmina was in trouble?  
  
Penelope: Kwee Ookwee, ook-ookwee-kwee-ook. Ook ookwee, kwee-ookwee-ook wee. kwee ook. Kwee Ookwee!!  
  
Pashmina: *sweatdrops * She said, "First of all, Pashmina would never get in trouble. Second of all, I don't need to take off my blanket. because there's no point to."  
  
Raja: Ya. Okay. Give it up for Penelope!  
  
*whistles and cheer*((SKFOON: *sarcastically sleeping and pretending to snore* CF: Quiet down!))  
  
TJ: Last but not least is Pashmina!  
  
*hoorays*  
  
~~  
  
Sandy: Good job Penelope!  
  
Penelope: ookwee!  
  
Bijou: Oh Penelope! *gives hug*  
  
~~  
  
Raja: Pashmina, you must have a really good connection with Penelope.  
  
Pashmina: Of course! I wouldn't understand her if I didn't.  
  
*awwws*  
  
Raja: Our first question: You say your scarf gives you fond memories. What ARE those memories? That's from oowwww.  
  
Pashmina: Memories of. June giving me treats, meeting all the ham-hams, working out on my wiz-wheel, meeting all June's friends, and of course. talking to Penelope.  
  
Raja: When did you first meet Penelope?  
  
Pashmina: A LONG time ago. When our owners, June and Kylie first met eachother in. grade 2, I think. Kylie and her family just moved in. June made friends with her, and it all began.  
  
Raja: Good story. Who do you like?  
  
Pashmina: I like all my friends, duh! Bijou, Sandy, June, Penelope-  
  
Raja: Who do you like, like. You know.  
  
Pashmina: Oh. I like Dexter of course!  
  
Raja: What about Howdy or Stan?  
  
Pashmina: Howdy's jokes are weird. And Stan is too. un-understandable.  
  
~~  
  
Dexter: I told you she likes me better!  
  
Howdy: How could she think my jokes are weird? They're great!  
  
Stan: Pashmina baby! How could you say that?  
  
Oxnard: Love hurts.  
  
~~  
  
Raja: Well that's it! Pashmina, I hope Santa will bring you a dictionary or thesaurus next year so you can speak more. right.  
  
Pashmina: Good idea. I should of wrote that on my list.  
  
TJ: Well that's it for all of the ham-hams of the Ham-Ham Clubhouse. I wish you all a Merry Christmas.. And other Holidays!  
  
~~  
  
Panda: We're done you guys!  
  
Hamtaro: I know! All of it came so fast!  
  
Maxwell: We still have a future ahead of us.  
  
All ham-hams: We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! HOORAY!  
  
~~  
  
Some years later.  
  
(Bijou and Hamtaro got married, Oxnard got married to Pepper, Sandy and Maxwell got married, Dexter and Pashmina got married, and Hannah and Howdy got married- all on the same day! It was a quadruple.quanduple. whatever, wedding! ((SKFOON: Who's Hana? CF: Watch eps #92 to find out)) Penelope and Cappy just started dating (Penelope can speak human now). ((SKFOON: Thank god!)) All is going well. Really well. Oh yes.)  
  
THE END, or is it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's done! All over! I wanted to do another chap, but I changed my mind. But maybe I'll change my mind again. IF, you guys R&R! I just have no ideas.  
  
Sorry to those Boss/Bijou fans! And to the Howdy/Pashmina fans too! But Howdy got married to Hannah. So there. I couldn't think of any ham-hams we meet in the Anime would work with Panda. Any suggestions? Oh yeah, same for Snoozer. Snoozer's the sleepy guy.  
  
I was tired from typing all those o's, k's, w's, and e's in Penelope's segment.  
  
Also, double, triple, quadruple, what's next??  
  
Sorry that I didn't get some of the other hamsters in it. Pepper, Elder Ham, etc.  
  
Any spelling mistakes I got?  
  
Almost forgot, letters for reviewers(to ALL the reviewers of Chap. 4, that is):  
  
Charm-Star: Yes, Pashmina marries Dexter.  
  
S.S.T.A.G: Where's my reward you were talking about before? Sorry I didn't put your question up. Flame me if you desire.  
  
Hamtao Sage: Bijou sorta admitted to Hamtaro.  
  
Haily-Comet: Thanks for your questions. You just forgot Pashmina. PS. For Sandy's question, you should have known this. Just because she said Stan was her older brother, it does not mean THAT much older.  
  
T.W3: It's kinda boring asking the same questions over again. PS. I already reviewed.  
  
HamtaroCutie91: Yes you reminded me. Also, you said you were going to save a question for the girls. But, you didn't. That's okay(  
  
Obsidian Dancer: For Penelope's question- like, no offence, but really! Take off her blanket because of Pashmina getting in trouble? That's nearly pointless.  
  
Last but not least, Kera-the-Kero-Lover: Thanks for your compliment. And MAYBE I'll continue this fic.  
  
Thanx to EVERYONE who reviewed my fic: Hamtaro Sage,  
  
Kera,  
  
Obsidian Dancer,  
  
Haily-Comet,  
  
SSTAG,  
  
TW3,  
  
HamtaroCutie91,  
  
Charm-Star,  
  
Anime Lover J,  
  
Silvermoon,  
  
oowwww,  
  
Miss Puar,  
  
hammy ham,  
  
random hamtaro fan,  
  
Trixie3,  
  
and PLC the CD.  
  
Did I miss anyone?((SKFOON: You missed me! CF: YOU'RE STILL HERE??? SKFOON: Yep! CF: *sighs* I CAN'T put you on the list because you didn't review! SKFOON: Oh yeah! I knew that. ))  
  
My fingers are now tired from typing. I need a rest. R&R!!!!! And Happy Holidays, too!  
  
PS. I'm planning on doing a Pilika/Ren SK Fic around mid-January. You'll see it soon! ((SKFOON: I hope I will! CF: Get lost. SKFOON: Sure! CF: *sighs* Well. That's the end of Chap 4!)) 


	6. Preview for My Next Fic

Did everyone have a good New Year's? I did! Happy 2004!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, you guys! I'm NOT continuing Hamtaro: Ask the Ham-hams, just to tell you. (SORRY! ;) If you still would like to review on it, Review on chap. 5. Not in this chap, 'cause this is a preview for my next Hamtaro fic! Except I just have no idea what to call it. Suggestions? The fic is going to be very adventurous-like. Also, if I get enough reviews, I'll continue. And now begins the prologue.  
  
To all the ones who are not familiar to my fics: I update about every week. I don't take ALL suggestions into my story, so don't flame me. Also, I'll throw in a couple of Japanese related stuff once in awhile. If you don't understand tell me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro. It's owned by a very happy Anime creator, Ritsuko Kawai.  
  
~~  
  
Hamtaro got up at the ring of Laura's alarm clock. "Time to wake up, Laura!" Laura Haruna is the owner of the cute and cuddly hamster, Hamtaro. She is 11 years old, in 6th grade.  
  
Laura woke up and shut off the alarm. It was another day. Another school day. But a very tempting event awaited her.  
  
"Hamtaro, today's going to be a great day!" Laura smiled and went to change her pajamas and fix up her hair. "Now what should I wear today.?" Laura wondered. She had so many selections to choose from! "What do think of this one Hamtaro?" She showed him a bright azure blouse with a matching azure pants.  
  
'It's great Laura!' thought Hamtaro. 'I wonder. Was there a special event today? Laura seems really excited.' Hamtaro thinks, and thinks, and thinks. 'OH YEAH! Laura said yesterday that she had valleyball tryouts and she can't wait! I still don't know what valleyball is, but maybe the ham- hams do!'  
  
Laura finally picked out something good to wear. She went down to eat breakfast. Later she went back upstairs to get her schoolbag and say buy to Hamtaro. "Hamtaro, after school we're having volleyball tryouts. I hope I make it! Last year volleyball was hard for me, but Kana taught me a few tricks so I'm a LOT better now. Even Teruda-sensei (Laura's gym teacher's name) says I'm getting really good!" Laura packed up all her books. "Be good Hamtaro! Wish me luck!" Laura hurried and rushed out of her room.  
  
'So I was right! She was going to valleyball tryouts today! I hope she makes it! To whatever valleyball is suppose to be! One of the ham-hams are sure to have the answer!' Hamtaro got out of his cage and scurried behind the bed, into the drainpipe, and down it.  
  
He zoomed out, and landed on Brandy, their dog. "See ya Brandy!" And a quiet sigh came out of the dog. Hamtaro quickly ran as fast as he could to the clubhouse to find out what all this dilly-dally for valleyball is. But then stopped at the sight of a particular hamster friend.  
  
~~  
  
"Oh hey, Hamtaro!" Oxnard, Hamtaro's very close neighbor was also a hamster. He loved to krmp down a sunflower seed. He was one of Hamtaro's best buddies.  
  
"HI, Oxnard! You don't happened to know what valleyball is wouldja?" They walked as they talked.  
  
"No I don't. But Kana sure does! She's been talkin' about that thing every night since last Thursday! Vallleyball, valleyball, valleyball! That's ALL she talks about! Why is valleyball so important anyway?"  
  
"I know what you mean. Laura's keeps on talking about valleyball. And something about tryouts."  
  
Soon they got to the clubhouse. That was where all their other ham-hams friends went to hang out. They have lots of adventures together! Hamtaro opened the door. "Hi ham-hams!"  
  
"Hey Hamtaro! Oxnard!"  
  
All the ham-hams were there. Except for Bijou. She must not be her yet. Hamtaro sat down and quickly got to the case. "Ham-hams, we've got a case to solve." 'WHAT?' came a reply. ".What's valleyball???" All the ham-hams thought and thought. 'HMMM...' All except for two particular ham-hams.  
  
"You are like, so kidding me! You guys don't know what volleyball is?"  
  
Everyone stared at Sandy curiously. Sandy was the sporty, energetic ham- ham.  
  
"Guess not."  
  
"What IS it Sandy?" says Pashmina.  
  
"Ookwee! Ookwee!" says Penelope. Pashmina was Penelope's big sister, you could say. She always looked out for Penelope. Penelope could only say the word 'Ookwee'. She's still a baby ham-ham.  
  
"Oh yeah, VOLLEYball, not valleyball, is a sport. You have teams, right. You throw this ball into the air like this, serve it like this, and try to get it over the net to the other team. The other tries to get the ball over the net back again and same for your team. You keep doing until the ball hits a boundary or on the ground. You have points, too. It's totally fun! I saw Hillary play it once with her friends." Hillary was her owner.  
  
"OHHH!!" says the other ham-hams.  
  
"Couldn't have said it better myself!" says Maxwell. He was a bookworm. He knew a lot about a bunch of things.  
  
"Maybe we could play volleyball!" suggested Howdy. He was the jokester, with no good jokes.  
  
"You'll be on the losing side, I hope." Mumbles Dexter. Dexter lived in an optical shop. He loves fiddling with glasses and their parts.  
  
"Grrr."  
  
"What a good idea Sandy!" says Panda. "I could try and build the nets. And I can find a good ball." Panda was a great carpenter. He can build lots of things. Like the time he built the Ham-Ham Fun Park. All the ham-hams loved it!  
  
"Wait... Bijou's not here! She should be here by now! We can't play this volleyball without Bijou can we?" says Boss. He has this colossal crush on Bijou, a pretty ham-ham from France. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Ookwee.." Says Penelope.  
  
"Chill out Boss. She told us yesterday she was going to be with Maria, watching her at the music festival." Says Sandy.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Let's get started then!"  
  
"HOORAY!!" everyone cheered.  
  
"Ookwee! Ookwee! Ookwee! Ookwee!"  
  
~~  
  
Everyone soon learned the basics from Sandy. Soon, the sun was setting. Everyone went home.  
  
"See ya guys!" says Hamtaro. 'BYE!' comes a reply from the others.  
  
He starts walking with Oxnard. "It's been such a long day! I wonder if Laura made it for volleyball tryouts."  
  
"Same here! I bet Kana made it! She got to the championships with her team last year! They made it to the quarter-finals. It was a close one!"  
  
"Awesome! Kana must be really good!" They got to their houses already. "Well, see ya Oxy!"  
  
"See you tomorrow Hamtaro!"  
  
"Bye!!" Hamtaro zipped to the front yard. Stopping to say hi to Brandy.  
  
"How was your day Brandy." Only a yawn came out of the dog. "It must've been great!" Laura appeared at the sidewalk, heading home. "Oh no! Laura's coming! See ya Brandy!" Hamtaro rushed up the drainpipe, and got back to his cage soon.  
  
~~  
  
"Krmp. Krmp. Krmp. Krmp." Hamtaro sat near his food dish chewing up some hamster treats Laura gave him the other day. 'Laura should be up just about- '  
  
Laura's bedroom door burst open revealing the one and only- Laura. Laura quickly threw her bag down and headed for Hamtaro's cage.  
  
'I thought so. Hey, Laura's has the big smile on her face! I know what that means!'  
  
"You'll never guess what, Hamtaro!" says Laura while taking Hamtaro out of the cage.  
  
'Oh yes I will!'  
  
"I made it for the volleyball tryouts!! So did Kana! I'm going to have so much fun!"  
  
'Knew it. Oh,good for you Laura!'  
  
"I can't wait! Our team's going to make it to the top!" says Laura confidently, pointing to the ceiling.  
  
'Laura's sure excited! Maybe us ham-hams are going to the top too!'  
  
~~  
  
THAT NIGHT.  
  
Laura is fast asleep on her bed while Hamtaro is sound asleep in his little hamster house. All is quiet, until all of a sudden.  
  
"HAAAMTAAROOO. HAAAAAAAAAMMTAAAROOOOOO!" came a sound.  
  
Hamtaro sprung to his feet, and got out of his hamster house, frightened by the sound. "Wh-Who's there?"  
  
"HAAAMTAAAROOO.. PLEEAASE HEEELP. HERRR."  
  
"Help.who? What's your name?" he asked curiously.  
  
"HAAAMTAAAROOO. THERE'S NOO TIIME FOOOR THAAAAAT.. SAVE. BIJOU.."  
  
"Bijou? What happened to her? Did someone steal all her seeds? Did she fall into a hole? What? What?"  
  
A long pause.  
  
"..DOON'T YOU GET IT??!! SHE'S BEEEEEN KIDNAAAPPED!"  
  
"Kidnapped? .No way! Her owner Maria takes care of her all the time! You're making this up!" Hamtaro says, and starts laghing sarcastically.  
  
".HAAAMTAAAROO.. I'M NOT MAKING THIS UP!!! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I COME ALL THE WAY HERE JUST TO TELL YOU A MADE UP STORY?" says the voice.  
  
"Then... It's true? Bijou's been kidnapped???!!! Oh no! What will the ham- hams do without her?! Who did this?? I have to know!"  
  
"CAAALM DOWN.. THERE IS NO NEED TO WORRRRRY. BIJOU WAS KDNAAPED BY..... LADY. SPARKLE..."  
  
"Really!? Sparkle??? Why would she do anything like that?"  
  
".CAN'T YOU FIGURE OUT ANNYTHING?? LADY SPARKLE IS JEALOUS! OF BIJOU'S BEAUTY!" says the voice impatiently. "YOU.. THE WIIIISE AND BRAVE HAMTARO. SHALL SAVE HER.."  
  
"Me??? Okay. But I should tell the ham-hams. Maybe they can help."  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" Hamtaro freaks out at the voice. "YOU MUST NOT TELL THEM. THEY WILL GET IN THE WAY!!!"  
  
"Ohh. In that case, I guess I'll just do it solo. By the way, where am I going?"  
  
"TO THE LAND OF THE NEKO (means cat in Japanese), WHICH IS NOW LADY SPARKLE'S LAIR. THAT IS WHERE BIJOU IS."  
  
"WHAAAAT??? How did Sparkle get past all the cats?"  
  
"BECAUSE OF HER INTELLIGENCE IS HOW LADY SPARKLE MANAGED TO GET PASS ALL THOSE. FELINES.."  
  
"Woah. She must have been really smart."  
  
".WILL YOU, SIR HAMTARO, TAKE THE CHALLENGE OF SAVING BIJOU FROM THE MANCING LADY SPARKLE?"  
  
"Of course I will!"  
  
"THEN I WILLLL BE HERE TOMORROW EVENING TO PICK YOU UP."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"NOW, YOU MUST REST FOR THE UPCOMING EVENT. FAREWELL.." The voice was gone.  
  
Hamtaro quickly got back to his house, but found out it was already morning.  
  
~~  
  
'Was that voice real? Is Bijou really kidnapped?' He thought about what he had just experienced. 'Nah! It was probably just a dream!'  
  
All of a sudden a voice said, "REMEMBER. TONIGHT." Hamtaro froze and looked around.  
  
"Wh-what was that??" Maybe it was real after all. 'Well.. I guess it's gonna be another great adventure for me!'  
  
~~  
  
Prologue done. Yes, Hamtao's gonna be the star of this fic. Sorry to the ones who hate Hamtaro being the star. I know how you feel. Hamtaro's a lot easier to write about. And does anyone know who the 'voice' could be? Huh?  
  
Also to everyone: It's gonna get Hamtaro/Bijou later. *H/B fans jump up and down* I hope. *H/B fans sigh*  
  
This is a lot like one of the episodes. 'The Tale of Princess Bijou', eps. 105 I think. Except . longer. And the plot's gonna be a little different.  
  
Don't forget, suggest a few titles for the fic please. Don't keep yourself from. R&R! 


End file.
